


Supplies Run

by themarkofpain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Castiel in the Bunker, Dom Castiel, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Human Castiel, Kissing, M/M, Sub Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3821665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themarkofpain/pseuds/themarkofpain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas realize that they have run out of lube right when they want to have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supplies Run

“Oh, Cas.”

Dean pulled at Cas’ hair, almost painfully, in encouragement to speed up. Cas complied and took in more of Dean’s dick into his mouth, sucking in his cheeks and creating a beautiful friction.

“Ohhh shit...yeah, Cas. Don’t stop,” Dean barely gasped out, his body already becoming tense as his climax continued to build.

But then Cas unexpectedly removed his mouth from Dean’s dick, causing Dean to whine from the loss. “Are you really sure that’s all you want to do tonight?” Cas purred suggestively.

Dean’s whines quickly morphed into moans as he eagerly stammered, “No, Cas, I want you to fuck me.”

“That’s what I thought,” Cas stated with a smirk. He moved up to kiss Dean’s chest and then his neck, leaving a nice hickey on Dean’s pulse point.

“Come on, Cas, just get on with it,” Dean breathed out as he shamelessly rutted onto Cas’ thigh.

Cas laughed deeply and pecked Dean on the lips before he shifted to reach for the drawer in their nightstand. Dean kissed Cas’ back and any skin that he could reach while Cas was rummaging through the drawer.

“What is taking so long?” Dean complained after about 30 seconds of Cas’ search.

Cas turned to answer Dean with a grimace on his face, “I don’t think we have anymore lubricant.” 

Dean felt a small panic build in his chest. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“I would not joke about this, Dean,” Cas replied in a serious tone.

Dean fell back onto the bed with a groan. Cas looked over with pity and suggested, “I could continuing giving you a blow job?”

“No, I really want you to fuck me, Cas,” Dean shook his head.

“We could fuck in the shower?” Cas proposed.

Dean swallowed and took in a deep breath, momentarily dazed after hearing Cas curse.“We just did that this morning.”

Cas huffed and ran his hand down his face. “Then what do you suggest?”

Dean sighed as the options ran through his head. He really didn’t want to have shower sex again; it’s too complicated for more than once a day. But he could not have sex without lube.

An idea popped into Dean’s head and his face became set with determination. “We are going out to get lube right now.”

Cas raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Are you serious?”

“Yes, let’s go!” Dean exclaimed as he started to get out of the bed.

“I don’t think either of us are fit to go out in public,” Cas stated as he pointedly looked down at Dean’s erection.

Dean shrugged as he pulled on his boxers, but hissed at the friction they created. Cas swallowed but hurried to get up and grab his clothes off the floor. “You better drive fast, Dean.”

“Oh, baby, I will.”

**********

“Cas, you have got to stop touching me,” Dean demanded, but it wasn’t as fierce since he let out a small moan.

“I’m just giving you motivation to drive faster,” Cas replied while his continued to grope Dean’s crotch.

Dean jumped up when Cas started to unzip his jeans, “Jeez, Cas, this is a serious safety hazard.”

“Fine,” Cas said in a definite voice, which confused Dean until he glanced over and saw that Cas was unzipping his own jeans.

“Woah, woah, woah, I don’t think so,” Dean scolded as he jerked Cas’ hand away from his lap.

“What is the problem, Dean?” Cas asked innocently, fluttering his eyelashes as he spoke.

Dean swallowed and tried to ignore the growing ache in his crotch. “Keep your hands to yourself and off yourself so that we can safely get to our destination. Okay?”

Cas smirked and answered, “Okay, Dean.”

Not even a minute later, Dean said in annoyance, “You can not touch me with your feet either, Cas.”

“But Dean, you never said I couldn’t touch you with my feet,” Cas pointed out.

“You are so annoying.”

**********

Ten minutes later, Dean and Cas finally pulled in front of the local drugstore.

Dean cut the engine right away, but neither men made any moves to get out of the Impala. They both turned at the same time to look at each other, waiting for the other to say something.

“I can’t go in there looking like this, Cas,” Dean finally admitted.

“I don’t look any better,” Cas countered.

“Come on, just do it.”

“You are always the one to buy the lubricant, Dean. I don’t know what kind you usually get.”

“You used to be a warrior of God, I’m pretty sure you can buy lube,” Dean spat out.

Cas narrowed his eyes and pressed his lips into a straight line before replying. “I am not going in there, Dean. So if you want to get fucked today, I suggest you get off your ass and buy the fucking lube.”

Dean slumped away from Cas’ intense stare. “Alright,” Dean muttered to the steering wheel, frustrated that Cas’ authoritative voice makes him so weak with the desperation to obey.

“Good boy,” Cas praised as Dean got out of the car, causing him to trip on the pavement and almost face plant.

Dean shuffled around the store as quickly as possible. He had decided to grab a basket and fill it with some snacks as well, so he could keep some of his pride;although that’s hard to do when he is also using said basket to help conceal his boner.

At the register, Dean fidgeted and taped his fingers on the counter, causing the teenager who was scanning his items to roll his eyes.

“At least someone is getting laid tonight,” the teen muttered to himself as he shoved the lube box into the plastic bag with the snacks. Dean felt his ears burning as he handed his money over to the frustrated boy.

But that was it. It was over. Dean had made it.

He signed a breath of relief when he was finally sitting next to Cas again in the Impala.

“So, did you get the lubricant?” Cas asked.

“Obviously,” Dean scoffed as he pulled out of the parking spot.

“Did you have any problems?”

“Not really.”

“See, that wasn’t so bad,” Cas purred in Dean’s ear, causing a shiver to roll through his spine.

Dean shifted away from Cas’ sinful mouth as he insisted, “Again, you can’t be touching me, Cas. I have to get us back to the bunker in one piece.”

“Oh, we aren’t going to the bunker,” Cas stated as he moved closer to suck on Dean’s ear lobe.

“Wh-what-” Dean stammered.

“You are going to pull over behind some trees and then I am going to have my way with you in the back seat. Does that sound good to you?” Cas’ rough voice asked.

**********

Maybe it’s not so bad to run out of lube from time to time, Dean thought in a haze as Cas continued to relentlessly pound him into the sticky leather seats.


End file.
